Towards the End
by Xielas
Summary: When Princess Ursa's Unveiling approaches, she decides that she wants to see the world. With a strengthening government and content world, it seems that nothing could go wrong. However, events can turn for the worse. Future Maiko with some OCs.
1. Introduction

AN: This is an introduction into this new story about the children of Zuko and Mai, Sokka and Suki, and Aang and Katara. This is mostly background information that will get you more acquainted with the cast. The first chapter will follow shortly. I suggest you be familiar with the events in When It's Over before following this story. Enjoy! I don't own Avatar, but these particular characters are entirely of my own fabrication!

----

Zuko and Mai are married two years after the fall of Ozai. One year later, Suki and Sokka are wed; they figured there was no time like the present. A year and a half later, their first child, Sugi, is born. Six months after, Mai gives birth to the new Fire Nation princess, Ursa. Again, one year after Ursa is born, Sokka and Suki have a son, Li. When Ursa turns three, Katara and Aang marry, now both in their twenties. One year later, they have a daughter, Kya.

Ursa, over time, developed extraordinary skills in fire bending and suriken-jutsu. She carries her father's stubbornness and tends to complain, much like her mother. Ursa spends her spare time in the Library with Ty Lee or Iroh with hopes of learning more about the world beyond the palace and Fire Nation. She generally keeps to herself and detests being paraded about. Ursa prefers to diplomatic side of royalty to all the glamor and social affairs.

Sugi is a trained Kyoshi warrior and possess no bending abilities. She is intuitive and skilled. Much like her dad and grandfather, Sugi maintains a certain dry wit like no other and can be described as "mellowed out". Levelheaded and mature, Sugi is a close friend of Princess Ursa, whom she often gives advice. Sugi currently does not have any love interests or suitors, despite her older age.

Li, slightly younger than Ursa, is suave and charismatic, almost more than his father. He has harbored feelings for the fire nation princess for several years, though he still flirts unashamedly. Strong and kind, Li is surprisingly humble about his looks and is proud of his heritage. He has a warriors spirit and a compassionate heart.

Kya became the world's second air bender and it was evident even when she was young. She is well traveled, considering she goes with her parents where ever they are called. Kya has never minded not having an actual home, but often refers to the South Pole as such. Clumsy and border-line spastic, Kya can be easily distracted. She is close to Sugi and Li, mostly Li, as he sees her as a little sister.

---

When Princess Ursa's Unveiling approaches, she decides that she wants to see the world. With a strengthening government and content world, it seems that nothing could go wrong. However, events can turn for the worse.

----

I'll be back shortly with Chapter One!


	2. Chapter One

AN: It's the first chapter, and I explained what it's about in the intro, so hopefully you read it. Enjoy!! I don't own Avatar.

* * *

"_Sugi of Kyoshi Island,_

_It's Spring! I had hoped you could have made the trip here; the gardens in the palace are really starting to bloom. I understand that you're busy with training, but I still want to see you sometime._

_My Unveiling is tonight, coupled with my sixteenth birthday. It's frustrating, being paraded around in some frilly frock just so the people can see the royal family (and have their noble sons fawn over me for my hand in marriage!). It's silly. However, I do have the opportunity to ask something special of my father for my birthday. I'm thinking of requesting to visit the other nations (and you, naturally) on a "world tour" type thing. Ha ha. Perhaps you and your brother could join me. What an exciting journey that would be!_

_In any case, I remain jaded living in the palace. I'm hardly granted time to even leave the capital. I've graduated from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, but Uncle Iroh is still giving me political and diplomatic lessons while Ty Lee helps me study in the library. Oh! She really loves that cane that your dad made her; she doesn't even sit in a wheeled chair anymore._

_I hope to see you soon, dear friend. Until then._

_Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation"_

Ursa looked over her letter one last time before placing it in its envelope and marking it with her seal. The young princess smiled satisfactorily, pleased with her work. She sashayed about her bedroom, an elegant chamber with rich paintings and smooth marble. Her bed was unmade and there were clothes strewn about the floor, somewhat leveling the effect of its grandeur. Ah well. Ursa wasn't exactly a trim and proper princess, no matter how hard the Academy had tried to make her into one. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she sprang from her desk. Ursa stripped from her nightclothes and dressed. Her typical clothes consisted of those of a Fire Nation princess, though more slackened. A claret sash graced Ursa's slender hips and against tradition, her pants were cropped just below the knee. Like her mother, she simply could not stand not being able to move in her clothes. Princess Ursa looked about curiously, in search of her missing pair of shoes. She concluded that they must be underneath the bed skirt because that's the natural place that all items of the mislaid variety preferred to position themselves. Ursa kneeled and lean forward curiously, and reached underneath the bed. Her shoes, burgundy flats made of cloth with a pointed, curved toe, were successfully retrieved and were returned to their rightful place on the princess's feet. She nodded smartly, pleased with the progression of the mornings' events. Ursa continued with her routine; styling her piecey black hair into a bun, complete with gilded flame crown, and tidying her room a bit.

"Ursa?"

The young princess turned towards the doorway in response to the caller. She knew who it was, naturally. Ursa smiled as her mother looked into her room from her place just in the doorframe. She had always considered her mother beautiful, which may have seemed strange to some. Tall and slender, she had paler skin, sharper features, and glossy black hair that were not common among any people. Fortunately, Ursa seemed to inherit most of the physical traits that she admired so. Mai smiled lightly.

"The Fire Lord is almost finished with the usual morning business. He'll be able to see you soon…Do you know what you're going to ask him?"

Ursa skipped towards the doorway like a child and matched Mai's smirk.

"I do…I'm going to ask him if I may visit the other nations." They exited her bedroom and began the walk to the throne room.

"Good luck convincing him." Mai rolled her eyes. "You're your father's daughter and you know it."

Ursa turned in front of her mother, walking backwards. She frowned, though playfully.

"But that's why I think he'll say yes!" A fake-pout appeared on her lips. Mai waved her hand in dismissal.

"You've been spending too much time with Ty Lee."

Mai laughed softly at her daughter as they came to the gilded door. She entered almost routinely and mother and daughter made the journey to the area before the throne. Fire Lord Zuko sat there, a pleasant expression present on his face. The women bowed, dipping slightly out of respect and protocol. Ursa smiled at her father brightly, her eyes holding his mischievously.

"Father, I bring to you my request." She continued to smile, "If you have found favor with your daughter, I ask that your gift would be to allow me to travel and visit the other nations, with a select company, of course." Ursa recited what she'd been practicing for a week now, complete with all the formal wording of the court. She was not afraid of her father by any means, but it was always a bit scary seeing him sit in front of the wall of fire.

Zuko seemed unable to say anything. I started with a stutter, clearly a bit surprised by his daughter's appeal.

"You do have my favor, Ursa, but I do not know what to think of your request." The Fire Lord said finally, his smile less evident now.

Ursa spoke again with the poise and precision she was groomed for.

"I've never been outside of the Fire Nation, father. I don't even leave the capital very often. I want to see what they're like and I would also like to visit some of my…friends." She vaguely motioned to herself. Mai sat without a word, but she glanced at her husband, communicating her opinion with her honey colored eyes. Zuko gave a inaudible sigh from his seat and decided to comply.

"If that's what you really want, Ursa, then it will be granted. We'll sort out the details later." Zuko looked to Mai, who continued to hold his eyes intensely. Ursa rose to her feet and bowed again, her face beaming with girlish glee.

"Thank you father!" She turned to run from the throne room, most likely to give Ty Lee or anyone she met along the way, really, the good news. Ursa, however, stopped suddenly and looked, rather embarrassed, back at the Fire Lord. "No further business, right?"

Zuko laughed at her attempt and maintaining protocol and waved his hand at her.

"No, no. Go on, Ursa." The princess flashed a smile and proceeded to leave, disappearing through the door. Zuko stepped down from the throne and approached Mai. She looked at him casually, with a smirk, while her husband hugged her gently from behind, his head resting over her shoulder.

"Are you sure she should go?" Zuko murmured into Mai's thick, shiny hair. She titled her head back and planted kisses on the underside of his jaw.

"It's what she wants. Besides, we were both practically on our own at her age. She won't be." Zuko brushed his lips against Mai's temple lovingly.

"I missed you." The Fire Lord purred into the lady's ear.

"That's not a surprise…you've been working late for a while now. Are the generals not being reasonable?" Mai asked with some degree of concern. Zuko released his embrace on his wife's slender form and opted to slip her hand into his instead.

"This is what I always dreamed of, when I was banished, and after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Ruling the Fire Nation with you by my side. I would not ask the generals to become lax in their duties for my sake. Now…it seems we have quite a bit of time before the next meeting and before we start to prepare for the Unveiling…" He grinned, leading Mai out of the chamber. The time he could spend alone with Mai had been limited as of late, and she usually was busy with her own affairs.

"It's been, what, nineteen years since we wed?" Mai said playfully as Zuko closed the door to their bedroom quietly. The Fire Lord advanced closer, taking her into his arms again.

"Mmhmm…" Zuko allowed her to slide her fingers across his scar. She kissed him then, on the cheek, gradually moving closer to his mouth. With her lips dangerously close to his, Mai smiled.

"I've been hearing that the Council wants another heir to the throne, Zuko." She proceeded to touch her lips to his softly. He returned the kiss, replying between breaths.

"That's true. But who told you that?"

Mai laughed lightly close to his mouth. Zuko amused her to no end, he always had.

"Zuko, do you know how much the palace, the people, just talk about us? It's hard to not know what they've been saying."

Zuko shrugged. "Well, what do you think?"

Mai flashed one of her famous smirks at Zuko and kissed him again.

"We're not getting any younger. But I'm not doing this to please anyone." Mai said firmly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm it doing because I've always wanted to have a family with you, Zuko. I would love nothing more than to have another child."

"All right, all right. You've convinced me. Now…where were we?" Zuko tackled Mai happily, assaulting her with smooches, glad to have this remarkable woman in his life.

* * *

"Are you sure this one looks the best, Ty Lee?" Ursa craned her head over her shoulder to look at her reflection in the mirror. Ty Lee had insisted on the cream-colored silk gown that was heavily ornamented with more gold silk and ornaments. Though there were numerous layers, it hugged the princess's small figure perfectly. From her position on the bed, Ty Lee smiled brightly. 

"It looks amazing on you, Ursa!" she clapped, "Don't forget all the jewelry!"

The princess made her way to the silver box on her dresser and carefully picked out several trinkets.

"Should I just leave my hair down?" Ursa wondered aloud, looking at the variety of clips and jewels she could adorn her black hair with. Experimentally, she shook her hair free of its bun and placed a golden headdress on her head. It was smooth and gave the appearance of flame, one that she had had in her possession for quite some time, but never found an occasion to wear it.

"I like that. It suits you." The cheerful woman said enthusiastically. Ursa looked in the mirror one last time before deciding that she liked it as well. She approached her bed and plopped onto it next to Ty Lee, sighing.

"I hate dressing up like this."

"Aww, you're just like Mai!" Ty Lee teased, laughing lightly.

"Don't get me wrong; I just don't like being paraded about like this. All my Unveiling is, is an excuse to make me find a suitor." Ursa frowned, clearly put out by the prospect of finding a husband. "Then again, they'll still have to go through dad first."

"Don't let it get you down, princess! Just relax and enjoy it; you'll be gone on your journey before too long. You might even get a little homesick." Ty Lee pointed out, a rather silly expression on her face. Ursa laughed and agreed, if she insisted.

"Alrighty…I'd better go get dressed, too! See you in a little while, princess!" Ty Lee rose slowly from the bed, taking great care with the brilliantly carved cane that found its way into her slender hands. With a slightly limp and slower pace, Ty Lee exited Ursa's chambers, humming a lively tune as she went.

Ursa stood and went to the window, noticing the sun beginning to sink in the sky. Sunsets in the Fire Nation were always brilliant and spectacular. She sighed again, troubled by the thought of an imminent marriage. It was her duty of course, but that made it no less unpleasant. Ursa could not really think of a reason why she disliked the idea, which was more troubling. Why did she feel such opposition to marriage? Her parents were certainly happy. However, pinpointing the root of her fear would have to wait. There was a gentle knock on the doorframe and Ursa turned to see her father royally dressed for the occasion. The Fire Lord smiled with pride.

"You look beautiful, Ursa." He beamed as her took her arm, for it was his job to present his daughter when the festivities began.

"Thanks, daddy." Ursa said with a childish grin, though she appeared much more grown up in the elegant dress and with her soft make-up. He escorted her through the torch-lit hallway, the sounds of the festivities already drifting from the dining hall. Zuko wondered absently who would be there; Mai was the one in charge of seeing to the invitations. He thought about her for a moment, and then redirected his attention to his daughter. Zuko remembered what had happened sixteen years ago. He was only twenty-one, and had ruled as Fire Lord for just three short years. That was also when Azula was killed. He shivered silently at the memory. Mai could have died with their newborn that day. Zuko could thank his sister for preventing that fate from befalling his family.

The Fire Lord stopped in front of the closed doors and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Don't forget, Ursa. I have the first dance." Zuko gestured between them. Ursa laughed and hugged her father tightly.

"I'll remember, father." She flashed a smile, and father and daughter entered the dining hall accompanied by a wave of applause. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

AN: Chapter Two will come sometime this week or the next. Hopefully soon. Please review! 


End file.
